


What You're Doing To Me

by whisperfade



Series: Don't Wanna Hear Or See [2]
Category: Bandom, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/F, PWP, Polyamory, Strap-Ons, a lil bit of squirting, and so much eating out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 19:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperfade/pseuds/whisperfade
Summary: "The boys were off doing God knows what, and the girls wanted to have some fun."What Jamia and Lindsey were doing while the Gerard/Frank/Mikey threesome was going on. Shameless, dirty porn.





	

The boys were off doing God knows what, and the girls wanted to have some fun. That’s why Lindsey and Jamia were at Linds’ house, lazily making out while their tits rubbed against each other. This was a regular thing, as Frank and Gerard had always liked dicks as much as they liked pussies, and since Lindsey and Jamia were similarly aligned, this arrangement had worked out. Occasionally, the four of them all got together, and those sessions were incredible. However, when it was just her and Lindsey, Jamia could come several times in one night, and had once got to a grand total of eight orgasms in an evening (and afternoon, and night).

This time was different, though. They were going to try something new. As Lindsey’s teeth nipped at Jamia’s lip, the bassist pulled down Jamia’s jeans until she was in nothing but some pale blue panties, soaked through. Lindsey the spread her legs wide on the sofa, revealing that there was nothing under that tiny laid skirt of hers. Jamia knew a signal when she saw one, and she immediately slid to the floor, diving under Lindsey’s skirt and beginning to eat her out with fast, hard strokes.

Jamia was good at giving head, and she knew it. Which is why she was surprised when Linds stood up after only a few minutes of Jamia’s mouth working her cunt. Jamia wasn’t left wondering for long, though, as Lindsey grabbed her hand and tugged her through to the bedroom, before laying them top-to-tail, Jamia’s face over Lindsey’s pussy, and vice-versa.

Lindsey was a tease. She dragged Jamia’s ruined panties down with her teeth, slowly, and let the cold air hit Jamia’s cunt for longer than the other would have liked. Jamia was thoroughly confused as to how she could tease so well while being eaten out, but decided not to question it, and just stick to her job.

Meanwhile, Lindsey had finally given in, and was licking Jamia open. The shorter was already extremely wet, and her scent, all musk and salt and her, was all Lindsey could think about. It was difficult to focus on her goal, getting Jamia off, when she was being given such epic head.

After several minutes of quiet sucking and lapping, punctuated by soft moans, Jamia could taste that Lindsey was close. Her pussy was beginning to clench, and in retaliation Jamia only moved her tongue faster over the bassist’s clit, sucking at it and grazing her teeth over the sensitive skin. Lindsey came with a small yell, her cunt spasming and her legs tensing. Jamia carried her through her orgasm, and was amazed at Lindsey’s skill – Jamia was still being eaten out. It only took a couple more strokes before Jamia came, but the girls were far from done.

After a little bit of making out, Lindsey (always the more dominant of the two) slid down Jamia’s body, sucking a nipple between her lips and biting down hard, making Jamia scream out her appreciation. Jamia keened at the loss of touch as Lindsey stood up, but appreciated the view of milky thighs and huge breasts bouncing around as she walked across the room to retrieve what they had really come here for.

Lindsey tentatively drew out a large purple dildo, larger than either of their husbands’, and a black leather harness. Jamia reclined on her elbows as she watched the other woman put on the harness, attaching the dildo once she was finished. Lindsey struck a jokey pose for Jamia, hands on hips and breasts thrust out, but Jamia let a rush of air out. She felt a new wave of wet pooling between her legs, and beckoned Lindsey closer, spreading her thighs as the bassist kneeled on the bed. The harness had been specially chosen so that they could both get off, and they were anticipating what was coming.

Lindsey crawled on her hands and knees until she was suspended above Jamia, the dildo hanging down.  
“Come on then, you can’t do anything from up there!” Jamia teased Lindsey, and, probably just to shut her up, Lindsey thrust in with no warning. Jamia gasped in surprise, but started moaning only a few moments later, as Lindsey began to slowly thrust into her dripping cunt, slowly getting a feel for the harness. 

Lindsey thrusts increased in speed and power, and she felt the ghost of every tough on her clit, slowly building up into something more. Jamia was on the bed underneath her, coming undone. The younger was moaning in pleasure, and suddenly moved her legs up to wrap around Lindsey’s waist, pulling her deeper. The dildo inside Jamia was stretching her in a delicious way, and she could feel the warmth pooling in the bottom of her stomach that she knew meant that she was about to come. She gave Lindsey barely any warning, and exalted in the look of surprise on the older’s face as she did something entirely new; Jamia Nestor squirted. As she rode out her orgasm, gyrating her hips in circles over the dildo, Lindsey’s expression of shock changed to one of pleasure, as Jamia brought her to orgasm through grinding and pressure. 

As Lindsey came, Jamia ripped off the harness, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on Lindsey’s throbbing pussy, before taking the older into her arms.  
“That was so hot,” Lindsey confessed breathily, “I didn’t know you could do that.”  
“I always have been able to, but only with something inside me. I hoped it would happen today, so you could see.” Jamia smirked into Lindsey’s hair.  
“Well, rest assured, it was worth it.” Was the sleepy reply, before Jamia felt Lindsey’s body relax and fall into sleep.


End file.
